Kaname's Journey
by thehistoryfreak13
Summary: A story loosely adapted from the plot of the game Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. Kaname Kururugi is a teenage girl used to fighting contests and helping her father out at the shrine. But one day as she is helping out she falls through a portal into the Feudal Era of Japan, meeting Inuyasha and his friends and helping defeat Naraku and try to discover her new powers.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no I'm going to be super late! Dammit, I hope Dad doesn't get too angry with me._ I could feel the glances of curiosity turn towards me as I was running with great speed towards the Kururugi Shrine. Today was the day, the day of the Doll Festival. It was a warm summer's day, with the sun setting seen in the distance. A mirage of blue, gold, and orange filled the sky, shining ever so brightly.

As I neared the steps of the shrine, I debated whether I should change from my training clothes right away or go to see what father was up too. I glanced at my watch, as I felt the heaviness of gravity weigh down on my legs.

"Dammit, Dad is going to kill me!" I nearly screamed. I put more energy into my running and was now sprinting towards my father's stand. I stopped gripping onto the counter in a tight grasp. I was gasping for air, trying not to think about the fact that I was an hour late. "Dad, I'm sorry I'm late," I gasped, pausing to take a few deep breathes. "The contest took a little longer than expected."

My father turned towards me, glaring in annoyance. _Oh dear_, I thought_, here it comes. _

"Kaname, you know this is the Doll Festival of Wishes, we need all the help we can get. Do you know how much trouble we went through today?" He scowled at me, which was usual, my father almost never smiled at anyone he was close with.

"Alright I'll go change quickly."

"No, we need help now, I can handle things here in the stands, I just need more supplies, could you get me the amulets from the storage room." I smiled, hoping to please him, and make him forget about my tardiness. I nodded rushing towards the house.

I ran behind the house towards the storage building. Far away from the noise of the festival I slowed my pace as I approached it. I unlocked it entering the dusty place, grimacing at the complete lack of light there was.

"Ah crap where is the flashlight when I need it. I think we put the box of amulets in the back last year." I walked down the aisle slowly hoping not to bump into anything. I rummaged through the boxes, noticing some old family junk under the pile.

A long black box caught my eye. _Aha, here it is_! I opened it, and gasped as I saw the amulets weren't there. _Damn!_ A long black katana lay there covered in dust. I peered at the thing, whoa, I thought. This was an antique most definitely, as the swords own sheath was engraved with intricate designs. I unsheathed the sword, to see that it was indeed real, the blade shined even in the darkness. I marveled at the beauty. _Maybe I'll keep this_, I thought excitedly. I put the sword down next to me, telling myself to take it with me once I found the amulets. I continued to rummage through everything, when I felt a sudden burst of pain attack at my chest.

"AGHH!" I screamed. I fell to the ground clutching my chest, as a searing flame was scorching at my insides. _Agh make it stop make it stop_. I got up trying to get out of the storage space to seek help.

CRACK.

"AHHHHHHH," I screamed, as the floor broke open below me. Then everything went black as I descended into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

"AGH, what the hell happened?" I croaked as I tried to get up from the ground. Pain hit me at all sides, consequences of falling from a great length to my guess. I spat on the floor as I tried to get up. I looked up and revolted. _What the hell?! _

I looked up to seeing trees everywhere. Was I in a forest? I glanced about trying to get hints at where exactly I was. From what I can remember, I recalled in my head, I fell from the floorboards and woke up here. I quickly looked at the sky to see it was bright daylight. The sun shined brightly and the sky was a brilliant blue. Wow, I thought. Wasn't it almost night fall, I must have been asleep awhile.

I got to my feet, looking at the trail ahead of me. I suppose I should try and see if I can get back to the house. I looked around and noticed my training bag on the ground next to me, as well as the sword. Oops, I can't forget those. I quickly grabbed my belongings and walked down the trail. The forest must have stretched far, as what felt like an hour past.

Panic began to scramble through my mind. Where the hell am I? Where is Dad? I turned my head right and left, trying to see anything. Nothing happened. I began to ran hoping to find some form of life. I ran and ran, as if life itself depended on it. Suddenly, a glimmer of blue caught my eye. I stopped to see three people standing together talking to one another. There were two men and a woman talking with serious expressions on their faces, but that wasn't what shocked me.

_Kimonos? Why are they wearing kimonos? This can't be for the festival_. Hesitating a bit, I mustered the courage to take a step towards them. I slowly walked towards the group and was surprise that they hadn't noticed my presence yet. Panicking a little, I yelled out at them.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am exactly?" The group turned at me, and started to take menacing steps towards me. They had weapons in their hands, and looked at my figure with disgust. _What is going on?_ I started to take a stop back, feeling the adrenaline course itself through my veins.

"DEMON! THERE IT IS! LET'S GET IT!" screamed the man in a fury.

"What? What did you call me? Hey, sir why are you carrying a weapon!" I responded taking a couple more steps back as the threesome started approaching me menacingly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER DEMON, I'LL KILL YOU!" the man screamed running at me. My survival instincts kicked in as I turned my heels and ran with all my might. What the hell is going on, do I look like a demon of some sort?

_Get away. Get away._ My legs were starting to throb, but I took no notice as I kept running. _ACK! NO! NOT AGAIN!_ The agony from before, began to scorch at my chest, radiating even stringer than before. I screamed as it spread throughout my body, refusing to relent.

"DAD! AAHHHHH MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAHHHHH!" I called for anything, something as the fire was spreading making me immobile. I was shaking on the ground, pulling at the ends of my hair, trying to get at anything to help with the pain. I gripped the ground hard, as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Well, well what do we have here? A mortal on her own, how very convenient," said an unfamiliar voice. I whipped my head around at the voice, fearing it would be that group from before. I revolted, looking up at the most hideous thing I had ever seen. It was green and huge, standing over me with its red eyes radiating with a certain hunger. Its disgusting fangs were a scathing yellow, glistening in its drool at the latest victim.

I began to try to back away, but the pain was radiating ever more brutally, making me unable to move at all. I looked up at the beast as it stepped towards me, its one eye leering at me. I spat at it.

"Get the hell away from me, you monster!" It beast cackled as I began to cough, right after I said that. _Dammit! DAMMIT! NO! NO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! Someone make this damn pain stop. _

"Time to eat you little girl." No.. . . No. . . NO!

The fire was unbearable, searing ever more brutally, as I fell down and darkness took me.


	3. Chapter 3

_What happened to me? Is this death? Agh._ All I could see was darkness in the distance, as consciousness slowly returned to me_. No, I wouldn't . . . I wouldn't feel this pain if I was dead._ I didn't open my eyes, as the fire inside me continued to throb throughout my body. I was so exhausted; as the pain drew all my strength form me. Was I going to die like this? Alone and eaten by a beast, away from my home. Memories slowly began to flash before me. A man in a kimono, tall and broad shouldered, with brownish hair and a wide grin on his face. Who was this man?

"Kakuju are you nervous, come my dear." _Kakuju? That's not my name. Who is this man? _

Suddenly, a loud voice could be heard in the distance. I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have the strength. I began to fade into unconsciousness again, blackness threatening me.

"What the hell happened, hey girl wake up hey hey!" a male voice yelled. I could hear many voices get louder and louder, all very strange. "Hey Kagome," yelled the same voice, "look at her clothes." I could feel a warm hand stretch across my forehead. _No. Wake up. Wake up. Wha- what is going on?_

"Oh god, this isn't good she is as cold as ice. But I can feel a pulse, she's alive. You guys we need to get her to the village and fast. Her pulse is erratic, she might be dying," said a female voice.

"How could she be dying when she killed that puny demon herself, look at it she basically destroyed it, you all saw it right? The red light!" the make voice yelled. _Red light?_ Darkness took me again.

Consciousness came and went with what felt like hours. The pain didn't faze a moment and I suddenly awoke later and grasped the will to open my eyes. I was being carried on someone's back, someone wearing a read kimono. I screamed as I continued to feel the pain, grasping my chest in a deathlike grip.

"Agh, agh wh- where am I?" I gasped, shutting my eyes, trying to contain the pain in some way. The movement stopped as the man with long white hair looked behind him at my face. _Are those . . . dog-ears?_ I thought to myself. The man had yellow eyes, and a serious look on his face. He regarded me intently, trying to get something from my face.

"You know you look awful, what the hell happened to you, you've been screaming in and out since we picked you up. Are you that much pain?" I stared at him, in shock, suddenly remembering what had happened. I responded in a weak voice, struggling to not scream again.

"You killed that thing then?" I asked hoping that he would confirm it. He raised his eyebrows, and looked shocked.

"Are you telling me you didn't realize that you killed that demon? It was dead when we got there, what did you do, what are you?"

"Inuyasha enough, your being to hard on her, don't you see how much pain she is in," the female voice from before answered. I turned to see a black haired girl sitting on a huge cat from what I could tell. _Am I seeing this_, I thought to myself? _The pain must be making me delusional_. The girl approached me, which gave me a chance to get a closer look at her. She was tall and well built, but looked no older than 15 or 16 years old. She had on a green sailor uniform, and had a bow and arrow case across her back. _What?_

"Hey are you alright, you gave us quite a scare before, I thought you weren't going to make it. My name is Kagome, who are you?" Kagome looked at me with a kind expression, waiting patiently for my answer. I groaned, as another sharp throbbing sensation radiated through my brain. Oh no, why won't this pain stop!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as it continued. I didn't notice Inuyasha start to sprint forward. The gusts of wind whipped through my face and hair as I fainted and fell into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

The days went on without pause. I didn't take any notice to my surroundings at all as Inuyasha; the dog-eared man carried me away. All I could remember through the hours of pain and screaming was that I was lying inside a small hut and a hand held a tight grip on my hand throughout the whole time. As days past, the pain thankfully began to subside, making me more aware of what was going on.

"Agh," I groaned as I slowly pried my eyes open. I looked up to see a straw roof above me, the sunlight seeping through the slits ever more brightly. I squinted, not used to the sudden brightness after being submerged in darkness for so long. _How long was I asleep? Where am I? What the hell is going on?_ Questions began to run continuously through my mind in endless circles.

It took a little while for me to get the strength to rise myself up, as my bones were extremely sore and rusty, from the tingly feeling I felt at my elbows and knees. I got up looking about the tiny hut. It was miniature, no doubt that only 3 of 4 people could fit in here. There was a square in the middle of the entrance to what looked like a sort of fire pit. There was a door that had a simple covering to block the sunlight from entering. I turned around to look upon the window at the side of the hut. It was a beautiful day indeed, the sky shined bright and clouds hovered lightly, making me pause to admire the sight. I continued to look upon the background to what seemed to be a village of some sort, but a very old looking one from the sights of it. There was farmland from far beyond and even more huts surrounding this one.

_Where am I? Is this Tokyo at all? _ I looked down at my hands, recalling the events that had past. I had fallen down a hole at the storage house at the festival and ended up in a random forest, where I was attacked by a group of people with weapons and the a demon. On top of that a severe pain was coursing its way through my body at the same time making me immobile and in the care of the strangers Inuyasha and a girl named Kagome. Huh, wait where are my stuff. I quickly glanced back and forth sighting my bright red sporting bag and the black Katana from before. I quickly rose up, ignoring the irritation of my asleep legs. I dropped down rummaging through my bag for the one thing that could help me. _I can't believe I didn't think of this before,_ I thought to myself. _How could I be so stupid, damn!_

Finally, I felt the solid form of my cell phone and pulled it out, quickly dialing my father's number_. Beep. Beep. Beep. Dammit. Again._ I kept trying to get a signal, but at each try it seemed even more hopeless. _What is going on? _

"Ah you are up. How are you feeling, you really put us in a scare before," said a kind elderly voice. I whipped my head around at the voice, backing away towards the wall, keeping my guard. My stiff shoulders dropped instantly as I got a good look at the woman. She doesn't look threatening. _Keep calm stupid! I've been unconscious for a while; she must have taken care of me_. I stared at the woman, hesitating before responding.

"What happened to me? How long have I been . . . away?" I whispered at her looking down at the floor, avoiding the woman's eye, as she had the other covered by a black eye patch. I heard a warm chuckle, which made me look at her in shock. She smiled at me, as she approached carrying a sack of what looked like herbs. I glanced at her outfit seeing the red white kimono she was wearing. _AH, I see she is a priestess. _

"It seems that Inuyasha and the others found you in the forest, screaming and lashing out in pain even though you had no wounds of any kind. Kagome saw fit to bring you here, as you seem to be from her world as well. We put yee here to rest, to which yee have woken in and out of consciousness for the past four days. Thank goodness yee have recovered oneself. I was worried yee would perish with the amount of pain yee seemed to have." She approached me, placing her hand over my forehead. "Ah it seems that yee are better. Shall I give you a change of clothes perhaps? I've brought some kimono from the village girls, who have kindly help me in yee's care."

The old woman smiled at me, making me drop all defenses and smile back. She seems nice enough, I should be respect her kindness. I took the clothes and started to change into the blue kimono. I quickly tied my long brown hair in a ponytail, sick of the hair getting in my face. The old woman gave me a ribbon to tie it, which was harder to do than I thought. I turned to her after changing and sat down across from her.

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking, my lady?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked into my eyes and nodded at me.

"The villagers here call me Kaede and I am the priestess that resides in this village, and what do they call yee my dear?"

"Kaname. My name is Kaname. I was in the forest after falling in a hole not far from my home. I woke up and started to roam around to find help when I felt this pain in my chest and then it had started to spread," I whispered, shuddering at the memory of the pain. "It was unbearable. I fell down screaming and trying to find some way to stop the pain. All of a sudden I saw a demon approach me saying he wanted to eat me. I couldn't move at all, the pain was too much. After that it all went black. I woke up briefly to see some man with white hair and dog-ears carrying me. His name. . Hmm let me think it was . . . "

"INUYASHA DON'T BE SO RASH! SLOW DOWN YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE EVEN-"

A female voice I recognized right way from before began to yell out ever more closer. Suddenly, the same man from before ran right through the door, bursting in and breathing heavily. He turned and looked directly at me, an annoyed look crossing over his face.

"Calm down Kagome, she is awake and fine from the looks of it," he responded as the black haired girl in the sailor uniform entered the hut carrying a yellow backpack. She glanced at me quickly, her brown eyes widening in shock, seeing that I was up and well.

"Oh my, your awake, thank goodness!" She shrieked, grasping my hand in a tight hold. "Are you alright now, you were in so much pain before. Kaede, Shippo and I, were here constantly trying to subdue the pain as much as possible with the herbs here but they weren't helping as much as I wanted so I went back and tried to get some medicine and painkillers to help you. But you seem to be doing much better now, how are you feeling?" I smiled at her, putting my hand over hers, trying to calm her down.

"I'm alright, thanks to you. Those herbs did help; I could feel the pain subsiding before I awoke. Where am I though, I awoke in the forest and then a demon tried to eat me and then it all goes black," I asked desperately, gripping her hands and staring at her face intently. Kagome hesitated before answering me, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Please, understand what I am saying is true and you're not going crazy ok?" she said, wryly. I nodded hoping to get some kind of answer out of her. She sighed. "Ok, right now we are in the Feudal Era of Japan, before Tokyo existed before technology came bore the emperor was even first put in place. In this era, demons were ruling strong around the areas of Japan, as were the shougons too."

….

Slowly, Kagome began to explain the tale of her discovery of this land and her journey to search for the shards of the Sacred Jewel wither friend Inuyasha. I had heard of the jewel before in the temple where I trained. It was a jewel desired by many wicked humans and demons, as legends says, and could grant the wish of any when tainted with malice.

"Wait, but if you could get through the well couldn't I as well," I asked in a loud voice realizing a possible way to escape this world. Kagome looked at me sadly, and glanced at Inuyasha, who looked down guiltily.

"We tried to take you back to my house but the well wouldn't let you or iNuyasha through, who was carrying you at the time, which was strange. It doesn't seem that the well can help you, which makes me especially worried," she sighed.

_What? I can't get back! But . . . NO! There must be a way too . . . _

"Ok Kagome I am going to ask her, you've stalled long enough. Hey you girl, what's your name again?" yelled inuyasha approaching and sitting in front of me, crouching to reach eye to eye with me. I backed away in surprise.

"My name is Kaname. What do you want to know exactly, I've told you all that I know," I responded, annoyed at his tone. His yellow eyes glistened in anticipation and he got closer.

"What was that technique that you used against that demon before, you know the one that attacked you. From afar I could see a huge glowing red light and the strange scent . . . what exactly did you do to it? It was great the demon was gone by the time I got there and found you." _What?_

"What technique? I didn't do anything, I collapsed in pain after I saw the thing and don't remember anything," I yelled. "Wait, you didn't kill it! That's impossible I don't have any special technique, I've only been trained in martial arts and judo." I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at my in disbelief. I suddenly grew angry. "What, you don't believe me!" I yelled at Inuyasha's face.

"Hey no need to be stupid, I was only asking! And of course we don't believe you, it must have been you because the demon was dead by the time I got there and saw you screaming like you were being tortured! And another thing-," he paused looking at me curiously, sniffing at me. "Wait, your scent . . . its different . . . you don't carry the scent of a normal human. " He began sniffing at me continuously, like a dog. I shoved him off and stood up, extremely angry at the implication.

"What the hell are you saying? That I'm not human! Agh, you annoy me, I'm getting some fresh air!" I yelled at his face, walking out of the hut, fuming with anger. _Who does that mutt think he is exactly? How dare he question me like that? Damn this all, what do I do!_


	5. Chapter 5

I walked slowly down the village trail, trying to calm my nerves. _Feudal Japan? How the hell am I supposed to get out of this mess? What is going to happen to me exactly?_ I looked up at the sky, admiring the beauty before me. Sigh, I might as well take it easy, I thought to myself, I've been through a lot. The memory of the flashes of extreme pain, made me shudder a little. _Never again. What had happened to me exactly, did I have a heart attack? A withdrawal of some kind? No, it couldn't be that I would be dead by now? _

I strolled into the forest ahead, ignoring the glances of curiosity I got from the villagers. I continued down passing by some of the fields, to see a well not far beyond_. Ah, maybe I'll rest there,_ I thought, as my legs were becoming tired, from the lack of exercise I got the past four days. I slowly approached the well, sitting down and letting myself get lost in my thoughts. _This feels much better._ I looked around as a light breeze run through the air making the trees sway a little. The grass below me glistened in the sunlight, as did the pond beyond which tinkled lightly, like a lullaby. _How peaceful, this might not be as bad as I thought. _

A tingling sensation began to run its course through my wrist, which made me jolt in surprise_. What?_ I looked at my wrist and saw nothing at first. Heat began to radiate there, and I felt a sudden powerful urge to walk towards the stream. I got up and began to walk slowly there, holding out my arm to reach it. When I got to the surface I noticed a child there sitting there, with his feet submerged in the water. He glanced up at me, revealing a cut on his arm. He stiffened and began to get up.

"No I'm not going to hurt you what's wrong with your arm? Let me help you, what's your name?" I asked softly sitting next to him. His stance isn't waver, as I took in his expressionless eyes. "Let me take a look at that boy, what's your name?" I ripped my sleeve and touched his wound to clean it. He didn't respond, he just merely let me dress his wound. The heat in my hand began to beat strongly as I covered the wound with it. _Heal_, a little voice said in my head. _What? _

_HEAL!_

_Heal?_ I pondered at it and felt the burst of energy surge through my arm. This poor child lets heal this arm, I thought to myself. Suddenly, a green light escaped from my hand, shining brightly over the wound, making my shriek in surprise.

"What is this?" I asked myself. _Magic? Is this what Inuyasha was talking about? The red light from before? _ The green light evaporated, revealing the closed wound. I gasped, rising from my feet what was going on. _What the hell?_ I quickly tried to take my leave.

"Well that seems better, get home boy," I said quickly, turning to head back to the village and explain to the others what had happened.

"You have the power it seems, Naraku was right," said a woman's voice from above. My head rose up sharply, to see a woman there sitting on a tree above. She was wearing a pink kimono and had her hair tied up in a bun. She carried a fan in her hand and seemed to be fanning herself with it. _What the hell does she want?_ Her red eyes, though, were what disturbed me the most, as they glowed menacingly before me. I glared at her, thinking of a way to get away, as I was getting a bad vibe from her.

"Can I help you with something? What are you? ANSWER ME!" I demanded, rising whatever, bravado I could muster as I tried to think of a way to get the boy and me away. I glanced behind me to see him still sitting there at the pond. "Hey kid get out of here," I yelled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp stabbing pain at my shoulder. "Ack!" I screamed as I fell over to the floor. I turned to see the boy holding a dagger like weapon towards me, ready to strike. I grasped my shoulder to see blood rushing out in a surprising speed. _Oh, good it's shallow._ I gritted my teeth at the pain, looking up at the woman, as she smiled at me with amusement. "What the hell do you want!" I seethed, fighting back the urge to spit at her. She smiled at me, as she lowered herself in front of me.

"So you're the girl. I've been instructed by Naraku to take you back. Good job Kohaku," she answered dully, as if she was bored. _Agh, that bitch_. I glanced to the side, looking at an escape route. There was no way I was going to get away without some more injuries, but it was worth a shot. I rolled over to the side, and quickly got to my feet and began to run as fast as I could, ignoring the rustling of the grass behind me, which could be none other than them chasing me. I spotted the village ahead, and put more strength into my run. _Dammit, run. Run. RUN! _

I felt another stabbing sensation at my other shoulder, but bit back the shriek and continued running_. Wait a minute_, I thought. _Why haven't they stabbed me in the back or something like that? Why aren't they killing me, what exactly do they want. _I turned my head behind me to see the boy sprinting after me in great haste, with the same expressionless eyes illuminating in the light.

"Dammit," I seethed. I would not run like a coward, what were all those years of training meant for anyways. I would face these enemies' head on. I would not be their little scared mouse. I stopped running and turned towards the boy, in stance ready to fight. He didn't stop as he advanced upon me. He raised his blade to strike me, and I quickly went to grab his wrist. He backed away as I threw the first punch, which landed in his stomache. He didn't seem to feel the pain, but merely got up to attack me again_. Oh no not again._ I blocked his weapon with my arm, and grabbed his wrist, and pulled it towards me. I grabbed the dagger and threw it behind me as I slammed the boy down on the ground and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly looked up to see the woman falling towards me and flashing her fan at me. My instincts instantly told me to move.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" she roared, a surge of blades came my way. I quickly dodged them, rolling over to the side and running down the hill in great haste. Suddenly, a great burst of heat again ran down my fingertips, as the panic started to kick in. _What is this!_ Feeling the woman getting closer, I turned around and raised my hands to her direction.

"ATTACK!" I screamed, and soon a huge burst of red energy, escaped from my hands. She dodged it barely, but not before it grazed her shoulder. She glared at me with her red eyes, raising her fan to slash it again. _Be ready_, I told myself.

Out of nowhere, I saw a shadow jump over me. Inuyasha's form came before my eyes, with his back towards me. I fell on my knees, as I noticed that he carried a huge fang shaped sword. Inuyasha glanced back at me with a serious look on his face.

'You idiot, you shouldn't have run off like that!" he turned to the woman and hissed at her, while gripping his sword ever more tightly. 'Kagura," he muttered in disgust. 'What the hell are you doing here? Where is that disgusting Naraku hiding now you witch?" I looked up at him, shocked at his menacing tone. _Who was this woman exactly?_

"KANAME! Are you all right! Oh god your hurt let me get it," called Kagome in the distance. I turned to see her accompanied by a woman wearing a pink kimono and a man dressed in monk robes. Kagome sat down next to me and started to look at my shoulders. I hissed when she sprayed it with the disinfectant. "Oh I'm sorry, it'll last only a little ok let me bandage it," she said worriedly. I nodded, letting her continue with my wounds.

_Kagura? _ Kagura looked at Inuyasha with utter loathing, as she seemed to realize she was out numbered. She quickly glanced in my direction, and took a feather from her ear. A huge gust of wind began to swirl around us making me flinch before I looked up and saw Kagura fly away into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter of the story again, I hope that you can review my writing and story telling. Please tell me what you think and what I could do to be better. Thank you **

I crouched down on my knees, my eyes shit tight as I shuddered at the pain on my shoulders. Trying to keep hold of something to help with the pain, I held s deathlike grip onto the grass below me and grinding my teeth together to stop myself from screaming out in pain. I could feel the red liquid pour down my arm, as the pain intensified. I barely took notice as someone began to carry me away towards the village. My vision became fuzzy and unclear as I started to lose consciousness.

'Your pathetic', a voice seethed. _What?_ 'I never knew you could be so weak Kaname, pwah you disgust me.' My blood began to boil in fury. _That's true, how can I faint at a time like this, when my life was just threatened, when I needed a chance to get home. Damn that Kagura, how dare she try and get the better of me. Whoever took me to this world, whatever they wanted I would not let them win!_ I finally found the urge to open my eyes.

"AAAHH," I gasped out, tearing my eyes open. I looked up to see the face of the monk from before hovering over me, as he carried me towards the village. I raised my head quickly, trying to get out of his arms. "Put me down, now! I can walk on my own, I'm no weakling!" I seethed pushing at his shoulders. He glanced at me with a serious look, and regarded me intently. I pushed even more on his shoulders. "I said get off now!" At that he relented putting me to my feet, but hovering his hands over my shoulders as if I were going to collapse again. _HAA, fat chance at that happening. _

I rose up, ignoring the pain on my shoulder and proceeded towards Kaede's hut without looking back once. I heard the others walking behind me in silence, which made sense as they seemed to expect me to break down from the attack. I said nothing at all, and merely went to Kaede's hut and sat down. She dropped her bowl and rushed towards me looking at my shoulders intently.

"My dear child, you are badly wounded, sit here, sit here I am going to apply some herbs to help the pain and then bandage the wound," she slurred, as she took out some smashing bowls and started to smash the leaves that she carried. Kagome entered the hut shortly afterwards and began to help.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome and Kaede were able to treat my wounds till I felt no pain at all. I thanked them heavily, thankful that that was all I had, and nothing worse. Slowly a girl in a pink kimono entered the hut accompanied by the monk from before, Inuyasha and a small child. I glared at the monk, wary of his approach.

"Kaname, these are our friends Sango, Miroku and Shippou. He little cat you see before you is called Kirara," Kagome said, introducing the new faces before me. They all regarded me intently, glancing quickly at my bandages. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking quite impatient by the stalling. I looked down to see a cute little cat looking at me with its wide eyes. Kirara walked towards me and set herself on my lap, catching me off guard. I smiled petting the adorable creature. _How adorable, her fur is so soft! _

"You wish to know what happened, right?" I asked, guessing from the looks that everyone was giving me. Sango approached me with a sad desperate look in her eye.

"Please tell me why was Kohaku there, what happened?" I sighed and began to retell the events that passed at the pond. The others soon explained to me that kohaku was Sango's brother, who had died but had been resurrected by Naraku to torture her. Naraku, according to them, was an evil demon who causes trouble and seeks the power of the sacred jewel shards.

"But what does this Naraku exactly want with me, is it this strange power that he desires?" I asked looking down at my hands. Kagome grabbed my wrist looking at me with concern. Inuyasha answered me after a long pause.

"Who knows what he is planning, but knowing him it can't be good. I think you should come with us. You seem to know how to fight and defend yourself and leaving you is would only satisfy Naraku. That lousy bastard probably wants to take your powers for himself." I froze staring at him in shock. _My powers._

"What do you mean powers, are you saying that if I travel with you I might be able to learn how to control this power of mine?"

"Yes, it is best that you accompany us my lady," answered Miroku. I turned to his direction to see that he was getting up. "It is only natural that he would go after beauty and powerful woman such as yourself." Huh, what the hell is this weirdo babbling about, I thought. The monk lowered himself before me, grasping my hands in his and looking straight into my eyes. "My dear lady maybe, you might want to save yourself and bear my child you might have some happiness." _What? This guy is joking obviously. _ I narrowed my eyes at him, glancing at the others to see their looks of exasperation pass through.

"Sure," I replied sarcastically, smacking him in the head. "Does that satisfy you, you creep," I said, annoyed. Sango took her hand and smacked him across the face. Wow, this guy really is an idiot. I shook my head and turn my head towards Inuyasha. "I will accompany you, when do we head out."


	7. Chapter 7

It took a little while for my wounds to heal from the assault from Kagura and the boy called Kohaku. To my surprise it seemed to heal quicker than I thought it would, letting us depart out in about a week. With this time Kagome went back to our world through the well to get me some clothes and supplies that I really needed if we were going to be fighting demons and looking for this Naraku person. I couldn't stand wearing those kimonos for another second, so restrictive that I couldn't run and fight as effectively as I could during training.

The morning of our departure I quickly got up and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, fearing that it would become cold by nightfall. I clasped the hair ties that Kagome brought back, and tied my light brown hair in a bun to avoid it getting in my face. _Oh, how I hated that._ I picked up my sporting bag, which had several clothes and other necessities like food and such for storage, as Kagome was already carrying so much. I proceeded to head out of Kaede's hut to try and not wake anyone up.

"You forgot something," a voice came out suddenly. I turned around to see that Inuyasha had woken up, his eyes directed at something on the floor. Confused I looked down at the ground.

"Oh that, that completely slipped my mind," I said bending down to grab the sword that I had found in the storage house back home before I had fallen down the hole. Damn this thing, I thought. I glared at the weapon in annoyance, as it was a reminder of the fact that I was stuck here. _Stupid thing, I should have just left it at the room and been on my way. Me and my stupid curiosity._

I sighed tying the sword to the belt of my waist, feeling the familiar touch of a weapon from training. I looked up at Inuyasha to see him getting up and waking the others up. I stood silent waiting for them to get up at the door getting lost in my thoughts.

_I wonder where we would be heading first? Could this Naraku be looking for me at this very moment? Heh let him come, and we'll see what happens. He thinks he can scare me by sending his dogs, that bastard._ I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Kaname, we are ready," called inuyasha. I nodded heading outside. I felt something come at my shoulder, I turned, and surprised to see Shippou comes to sit there. He looked at my face, his eyes oozing with concern. I smiled, trying to reassure him. How adorable, I like this kid.

"Don't worry Shippou I'm alright let's head out," I turned to the others as they watched my reaction carefully. "Don't worry, I'm ready for anything, I'm not as weak as I look." I smirked walking towards the trail. "Thank you again Kaede!" And so we went on . . ..

Days past by with nothing happening. Kagome felt no presence of the Sacred Jewel and Inuyasha could not smell anything at all which put the group in a damper mood.

"Agh, what the hell is this why couldn't we find anything so far? I'm not detecting any smell of Naraku or that witch, Kagura," yelled Inuyasha all of a sudden, as we descended down the trail. I sighed seeing this as one of his tantrums. _He always seems to do this, the idiot._ I looked beside me as Kagome looked exasperated as well.

"What do you expect us to do Inuyasha," replied Miroku in a bored voice. "All we can do is look for more shards of the Jewel, since all Naraku's castle is protected by some barrier. And we have not encountered that Kagura woman again as of yet. Not since that incident with Kouga." _Kouga?_

"You mean the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe you mentioned before," I asked. Miroku turned to me smiling slightly.

"Why yes, Kaname-san how observant of you. Such a keen ear you have indeed." I narrowed my eyes as he approached me taking my hand in his. _Stupid monk, I should smack him_. "My dear won't you reconsider bearing my-"

SMACK!

I tried to hold back a laugh as Sango kicked him making him fall to the ground on his butt. I looked at her and saw the annoyed look that crossed her face. Woah, she doesn't . . . She turned away sharply and continued to walk ahead, as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou merely held exasperated expressions directed at Miroku.

"Does he always do this?" I asked Kagome in a whisper. She nodded, being careful to walk as slowly as possible, in hope to not let Sango hear clearly.

"He was always a letcher, the idiot. Pay no mind he always does this Kaname," replied Inuyasha ahead of us, a little to loudly. "I mean I have no idea why Sango is bothered, the monk clearly has no interest-"

"INUYASHA SIT!" screamed Kagome, out of nowhere. Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground by a pull of his necklace with such a force that I think I heard the ground tremble. _Wow, he is an idiot. _

"Gah what an idiot he doesn't know when to shut up," said Shippou with a sigh.

"No kidding," I replied shaking my head.

Soon we approached a village in the distance with a pond around a five-minute walk from the entrance to the village. There was fog all over, making it difficult to see. I walked faster putting Shippou on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'll go ahead and fill some bottles with water, who wants to accompany me," I asked jogging ahead.

"I will, Inuyasha, Miroku why don't you wait for us?" replied Sango, as she handed her Hiriakus to Inuyasha to carry. He looked sullen to be carrying the huge thing on his own as we started to walk quickly to the pond.

When we approached and slowly started to fill the bottles with water, I instantly felt a presence nearby. I lowered myself trying to focus myself at the voices approaching.

"Where did that wench go, how dare she insult the oil keepers young master!" yelled an angry voice. What is this, are they looking for someone? An uneasy feeling started to sit itself at the pit of my stomache.

"Once you find Koharu, I want you all to beat her until she begs for mercy," drooled a small voice.

"Agh those pigs," I whispered.

"We will consider it an honor my lord,' replied another voice. My head snapped as I heard that the voices were coming from Sango's direction. I rose and started to go to her. I got there just when she hit one of the men coming at her.

"What business do you have with me, I have not done anything!" she yelled harshly. I touched her shoulder glaring at the men ahead. There were four carrying wooden sticks in their hands, and another sitting on a horse with several injuries form the looks of it.

"You all right," I whispered. She nodded.

"She is not Koharu my lord, neither is the other woman with her," said one of the men, looking startled at Sango's assault I guessed.

"What do you want exactly?" I asked the men, hand reaching for my bag to grab for a weapon of some sort. _I'm not going to pull my sword; these are just normal villagers from the looks of them_. I glared at the man on the horse as he started to leer at Sango. Agh the creep.

'Such beauty, bring her with us men," he commanded while staring at Sango. "Bring the other woman perhaps she can please one of you as a prize."

"Yes my lord," replied the men, smiling at us disgustingly. "Now you shall come with us, do not resist." I wasn't looking at the men, as I had noticed a girl come out of the bushes ahead, running with all her might. She looked no older than 13 or 14 years old_. Is this the girl they were looking for?_ The men started to approach us with their sticks held high, Sango crouched ready to fight. I started to lower my bag, when I heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see inuyasha running towards us with an angry expression on his face.

Within minutes, he had punched the men to the ground and hit the 'young lord' on the face making them all in a rush. I glanced behind me and saw a girl bowing down.

"Thank you, you saved me," a young girl said in her shrilly voice.

"Hey you guys what has happened," shouted Miroku in the distance. We all turned to him and he stopped staring at the girl. She froze and started to smile.

"It is really you Miroku!" she ran to him and started hugging him. We all stared wondering what the hell was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

"When I was about 11, Miroku came to the village to perform an exorcism and began to comfort me. I had lost all my family in the wars and I was terribly depressed, even when the Master took me in to work in his oil keeper. I can remember the day he asked me if I could bear his child," Koharu sighed happily looking off somewhere I couldn't possibly fathom for myself.

Sango, Kagome, and me gasped in disgusted and started to give an all mighty glare towards Miroku. Sensing the anger directed his way; Miroku quickly raised his hands, laughing weakly.

"Agh you're disgusting! How can you say that to a girl that young!" screamed Kagome glaring at Miroku in annoyance. I turned to see where Inuyasha and Shippou were. They were backing away slowly, as if trying to not get involved with Miroku, with exasperated expressions. I couldn't help but laugh at that quietly. I slowly started to move to their direction, letting Sango and Kagome deal with Miroku.

"You letch!" screamed Sango.

"Please understand I didn't lay a hand on the girl, she was just a child," he said loudly trying desperately convincing the two of them. I turned to Inuyasha whispering softly as to not let them hear me.

"Is this going to take awhile, because I would be perfectly fine with just smacking the dumbass and leaving."? Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Heh you said it this idiot really doesn't learn," he responded glumly.

"He is always like this agh when will the idiot ever learn," sighed Shippou. "I guess this means we can't go to the village now that stupid Inuyasha hit some of the villagers-" Shippou didn't have time to continue as Inuyasha had smacked him on the head. "Gah! Hey what was that for Inuyasha, you-" And thus they continued to bicker. I sighed and quickly took my sword and smacked Inuyasha on the head. There that should get him to shut up, the idiot.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled as I was walking away towards Kagome and Sango. I smirked at him.

"Oh my hand slipped," I said feigning innocence. He scowled and said something under his breath that I couldn't hear. I glare at him threatening, making him flinch. I smiled as I reached the others to see Koharu grasp Miroku's hand tightly, looking deeply into his eyes, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um I missed something didn't I."

…

We had continued walking along the path, avoiding the village, as according to Koharu, the man who attacked her was out to get her. I really pitied the girl; she had no one but that stupid monk to look up to. We later reached a small shrine, and stayed there for a while to rest, letting Miroku explain to koharu that we couldn't keep her with us. We had already decided to find a village to take her in kindly; as Naraku was already a handful it seemed_. Oh dear, poor thing_, I thought, as I glanced down at the hill at the two with the others.

_Hahaha this is going to be interesting_, I thought to myself, thinking of the discussion that we all had about the girl, while Kagome went to comfort her.

"_Miroku you know we can't take her with us, its too dangerous as it is considering Naraku's constant tricks," exclaimed Inuyasha, looking at Miroku seriously. Miroku nodding while letting out a large sigh. _

_ "We can't just leave the girl though, you saw those people they were going to beat her to a pulp," I responded to them. They all nodded in agreement._

_ "Let us try and find a family that can take her in at the next village, that shouldn't be too far I think," said Miroku, a hopeful tint in his voice. _

_ "Easy for you to say, dumbass," I yelled hitting him again with my sword. "This is your responsibility."_

_ "Yes you are the one who asked her to bear your children," she muttered narrowing her eyes at her. Miroku laughed._

_ "Hehe Oh I ask every girl that when I meet them," I laughed guiltily. _

_ "Every girl except one," she muttered. Miroku looked at her in shock then got up and took her hand in his. _

_ "Oh great," I muttered. _

_ "Sango would you consider-"_

_ "Spare me," she yelled. Inuyasha just walked away. _

"Great!" yelled Sango in exasperation, "the monk is basically seducing the girl we won't ever be able to go one with his behavior." Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Sango noticed and glared at him.

"What!"

"Is it me Sango or am I really detecting a hint of jealousy." Uh oh. Sango's glare was frightening, giving off a hellish tint. Inuyasha flinched behind me, shivering at the look on her face.

"It's your imagination," she said angrily.

It took some time but we found the house of the next village's head. The man apparently had no children with his wife and would gladly take the young girl in as his own. Koharu began to cry and cry making us stay for a night to satisfy her and leave by morning. I didn't mind really, it was mostly Inuyasha who got agitated but one smacking on the head and a Sit command from Kagome shut him up.

Dinner came son, which was a god sent. We hadn't had a proper meal in a while which quickly relaxed us all. But as the night went on, I could feel the hair on my neck stand up at something. It was uneasy, and dark. Like that time with the demon in the forest, but much more stronger and ominous. I kept eating, wry of our surrounding, ready to get up at any sight of danger.

"Kaname you can feel it too can't you, this scent," called INuyasha from behind. I turned to him as he had a serious look on his face, as if he was deeply bothered by something. "Something is coming." I nodded at him getting up to look out the door.

"There is something strange going on, something is here I can feel it," I whispered, sniffing the air. I gasped and I started to run outside. _Was this_, I thought. _Is this poison?_ "Inuyasha, what is this smell exactly . . . it's like a poison a foul one, agh," I said as the smell became stronger. Inuyasha started to sprint ahead of me, surprising me.

"Stop Inuyasha we're surrounded!" yelled Miroku. I turned and ran in Inuyasha's direction to see that he hadn't gotten too far. Everywhere there were villagers aiming their weapons at Inuyasha, Miroku, and me.

"Wait Miroku can't you smell that," I said looking about me. He looked at me in confusion. "You know this . . . demonic smell, its so strong." I was quickly interrupted as a man charged at me with his sickle. I took out my swors and blocked the attack. The man's face was empty, his eyes vacant of any emotion. _What the hell?_ Another man started to charge at me and another and another. "Dammit," I muttered, tripping the man in front of me to deal with the rest.

"Kaname!"

"Kaname!"

I could hear Inuyasha's and Miroku's voices in the distance but I paid no attention as I started to fight off the men before me, making sure not to kill the. I jumped at a man, landing with an off on the ground. I punched him in the gut making him motionless. I quickly dodged the stab movement someone made behind me, and kicked the assaulter in the face.

"Die!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I drew my sword to block but saw Kirara kick it down. I turned to see that Inuyasha and Miroku were fending off many humans of their own. _What the hell is going on?_ I quickly noticed movement at my side and punched the man in the face. I jumped diverting the other's attempt to grab my waist and kicked him in the chest. I ran towards the group ahead of me, sheathing my sword and holding it up to block all three of their sickles.

"Aghhhhhhh," I yelled struggling to push at them. They stumbled down and I hit each of them on the head with my sword making them unconscious. I turned and spotted the end of the hill. "INUYASHA! MIROKU! FOLLOW ME!" I yelled at them behind me. I started to run toward the end, kicking an approaching villager to the side. I jumped down and started to slide down the hill in an alarming speed. I could hear Inuyasha's and Miroku's grunts as they too descended down the hill. I jumped and rolled over so not to fall over. I ran forward to get the villagers away from the house, away from the others, but it wasn't only that. _This scent is getting stronger at the house we need to take care of these people quick and fast. _

The villagers had followed us running down the hill to attack. "Damn," I muttered. "How many of these people are there!" I yelled as I unsheathed my sword.

"They must be under some type of spell. Inuyasha, Kaname, don't harm them they are still just innocent humans!" Miroku yelled at us as he took on another two villagers. I quickly disarmed the man in front of me and punched him, turning to the next man smacking his head with mine, making him fall over. Ha that'll keep him down for a while. I turned towards Kirara jumping on her back. All right, I better try and get ride of as much of them. I waited as the men gathered towards me and I jumped knocking them down to the ground, making a few unconscious I punched one in the face quickly, before another from behind me wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Agh, get off me," I gasped pounding my fists behind me to get at his face. It did little good he started to choke me in his hold. _Dammit. Dammit! _

"Kaname!" I heard a voice yell. _Agh, help_! I couldn't say anything as my lungs was burning. _Air. Air._ As adrenaline began to rush through my veins in a panic, I could feel the energy from before again. I didn't have time to think as I raised my head towards the man's face from behind and yelled, "Get! Off!" A blur light rose and before I knew it the pressure on my throat was gone.

I fell to the ground coughing uncontrollably. I felt the blissful air slowly course through my lungs, relieving the pain and sourness that was radiating before. I looked up and gasped to see more men swarming around towards us. But it wasn't the men that surprised me.

"Kagura," I spat as I saw her lowering down with her fan held high. I could hear Inuyasha hiss from behind. I felt Miroku come down and help me get up. _What the hell is she doing here? Could she have been that presence I was feeling? No. Hers is different. _

"You should have been smart and slain them all when you had the chance. Now hand over the girl and I'll give you a painless death," Kagura remarked, a wide grin spreading through her features.

"Heh oh yeah I'll do that but not before I send you to your grave!" growled Inuyasha as he jumped at her. I knew then what she was going to do.

"Inuyasha you idiot stop-" I yelled. Kagura raised her fan and the mass of men rose blocking inuyasha's attempted to wring Kagura's throat. "Damn that women, how the hell is she doing that," I said, as I Miroku and me slowly positioned us to fight. More men were surrounding us, blocking our chance to aid Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9

"You fools are so pathetic!" seethed Kagura. "You would have done well to sly them all. Now as you fight me your dear Kagome is having her should sucked out of her body!" _What?!_ "The same can be said for all these villagers, a body without a soul is like a corpse," she said sweetly. _Agh, so she is the one who's controlling them._

"What!" yelled Inuyasha. So you're the one who is controlling these people!" Kagura smiled nodding at him.

"You're all fools. Kill them then these humans wouldn't keep going after you. Oh well if you were capable of killing them you would have already done it by now," Kagura hissed, her snake-like fingers curling with relish. I spat at her.

"Heh don't underestimate us witch," I smirked, showing my teeth at her. She frowned. Inuyasha took out his Tetssaiga nearing himself in Kagura's direction.

"Kaname, Miroku, go check on the girls and help them!" he shouted at us, as he blocked us from Kagura's sight. Miroku nodded and started running toward the house. I watched him go, throwing a stone at the man who tried to hit him. "Kaname go now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No way in hell, I have a score to settle with this witch," I said glaring in Kagura's direction. "Don't you dare try to change my mind. Miroku is the best person to help Kagome, this demon I'm sensing. . . its different you can't just attack it." Inuyasha said nothing but just stared at my face, as if looking for an explanation. He sniffed the air looking at the direction of the house quickly right before we both heard Kagura yell, "DANCE OF BLADES."

We both jumped to the side dodging the slashing of the white blades that came from her fan. I unsheathed my sword quickly, keeping my sheath on my other hand as a guard. She sent more slashes of blades towards my and Inuyasha's direction. I blocked each with my sword, making my way to her seeing as Inuyasha was getting most of the blows. _She is going easy on me, why? Is she underestimating me?_ The hairs on my nape rose, as I felt that something was wrong. I stopped abruptly. I looked around me and noticed more men coming at me. _Damn that woman, she intends to use the humans as her shield_. I heard someone from behind me and I quickly went to block the attack. _Dammit!_

"Inuyasha lower your sword Kagura is trying to get you to kill the humans! We have to get them out of the way otherwise we'll have no-"

"Dance of Blades!" Cursing under my breath, I quickly grabbed the man in front of me and pushed him away. I rolled down missing the blades by mere inches. "Damn you you wench," I seethed getting up to rush to Inuyasha. She kept attacking us with her blades again and again, trying to get us to kill the humans. _Why is she so desperate for us to try and get a chance to attack her? _

'Inuyasha distract her, I'm going to deal with the men there aren't as many now," I whispered getting behind him and running to deal with the men. It didn't take long, as they seemed so droopy that one hit was enough to knock them down. I turned back to see that Inuyasha had gotten closer to Kagura, readying his sword to attack. A huge gust of wind started to swirl around centered at where Kagura and Inuyasha were.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, why aren't you using your wind scar don't tell me your injury is still there," she said smiling cruelly. _What his arm?_ I looked at his arm noticing him glanced at it. I backed away knowing that this attack would be dangerous.

_Something is wrong, why is Kagura just letting herself be the target. This doesn't make any sense. _

"Kaname!" a voice yelled from behind. I looked back to see Miroku holding Kagome and Kirara holding both Sango and Koharu unconscious. _What the hell?_

"Miroku, Shippou what happened? Was there a demon there?" I asked, my eyes widening at how cold and pale they all were. Miroku nodded, placing Kagome down on the ground.

"Kaname we have to stop Inuyasha, there is a demon that has a mirror that sucks souls. I tried to attack her but it rebashed. Any demonic energy that is sent her way is reflected. Don't let her appearance fool you she may appear like a child but she is indeed Naraku's incarnation_." What! So that was the uneasy feeling I was getting._ I looked back at Inuyasha as he was about to raise his sword. _NO!_

I started to run at Inuyasha's direction, seeing Kagura switch sides. _NO INUYASHA IT'S A TRAP!_ But before I could yell that out Inuyasha, had swung his sword releasing a trembling energy that seared the ground with slashes. As it neared Kagura, she turned and a little girl, white as a ghost holding a mirror appeared. She had a vacant expression, just standing there, as the wind scar cam at her. When it approached it slowly disappeared and then came back, coming at us in an alarming speed. I ran at Inuyasha trying to grab him and drag him away. No! _Don't let Inuyasha die! No! That wench will not win! Protect him! Protect us! _

A glow of green energy released from my hands, appearing in front of Inuyasha, partially blocking the blow from the wind scar. The wind scar began to come at me and pain began to come from all sides of my body. I could feel myself being forced backward and hitting the ground hard_. Agh, damn._ Everything went black for a little bit, before I heard Miroku's voice in the distance. I struggled to open my eyes seeing Miroku and Shippou looking at my face, worry stretched across their expression.

"Wha- agh damn that really hit," I spat out blood on the ground, getting to my feet, pulling all my weight on Miroku's shoulder. I was bleeding along my arm, and I could feel that the cuts on my shoulders had opened. I could also tell that I had cuts all over, but I couldn't pay any mind to those. I looked at where Inuyasha had been before. Dust was everywhere, blocking our sight. The Earth was marked with what looked like cracks, and huge ones.

GASP. There was Inuyasha laying on the ground, motionless, and his eyes vacant. "INUYASHA!" we all yelled, including Kagome, who seemed to have woken up. I started to ran at his direction, my eyes all on inuyasha's still form. I fell at him looking at where he was hurt. He was cut all over, especially in the rib regions, from what I could assess. His eyes were open, but empty. I quickly checked for a pulse, dread etching at my stomach. I cried out in relief feeling the rhythmic beating of his pulse. His pulse is weak we have to get him out of here.

The smell suddenly began to creep up as Miroku and Shippou approached, looking over inuyasha. That scent! That poison. I looked up at the sky, as the smell was getting stronger and stronger. "Something is coming," I said getting up and unsheathing my sword. Miroku nodded standing beside me and beginning to touch his hand to release the wind tunnel. "Shippou watch over Inuyasha and Kagome," I whispered seeing that Kagome was a few feet away, struggling to stay awake.

A violent purple spread across the sky, displaying a tornado of some kind. The smell was horrid and foul, burning the insides of my nose. I grew nauseous as the tornado descended more violently are Kagura and the white girl demon. I swallowed back bile as a figure appeared out of the blackish smoke. "AAAHH," I gasped, feeling the ominous demonic aura around the man there. His eyes glowed a bright red, glancing at the body at our feet that was Inuyasha. He had black hair and almond shaped eyes, that accompanied his strong jaw line. He had the form of a human, but the look on his face didn't say so. His eyes went to me as I put myself between Inuyasha and him.

"Its him," growled Miroku in contempt, "Naraku." I glared at the demon, realizing what this man was. So this is the demon who brought me here is it? I tightened the grip on my sword, ignoring the blasts if pain that were radiating throughout my body. Naraku let out an evil smile, while keeping his eyes on me. He started to laugh maliciously, a noise that sounded disgusting indeed.

"Hahahahaha that was indeed simple enough. I came to ask Inuyasha himself what it felt like to have all of your power turned against you, but it seems the fool died before I could." I surveyed me with his eyes, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "It seems though Inuyasha would have been put to pieces would it not had been for the barrier this woman put to protect him."

"Was it worth it dear Kaname? To have yourself injuries that put you in such extreme pain as this?" Disgusted I spat at the floor, revealing my teeth. Naraku laughed at this. "Well what will you do now that Kanna has stolen your friends souls and Inuyasha is dead?"

"Heh what the hell is this Miroku?" I said calmly, straightening my stance. "You told me we were dealing with an ominous demon of some sort. All I see before me is a tasteless beast who doesn't know when to shut up." Kagura laughed at that.

"Well what do you know this human can talk big, but se if she can back it up," Kagura started to open her fan, but Naraku rose his hand to stop her.

"I see, now you can assess that drawing your wind tunnel is foolish young monk," exclaimed Naraku, turning his head at Kanna. I gasped turning at Miroku as his expression darkened. _That's right, the souls, they are stuck in there._

"Heh you coward making yourself some puppets to do your dirty work I can see," smirking Naraku.

"Oh and what exactly am I to waste my time on I wonder? You?"

"Heh you underestimate me," I said. Naraku laughed.

"No, but you are the woman Utsugi spoke of and we must take you," he growled. Suddenly a huge gust of poison burst from his hand, aiming directly at me. I wasted no time, raising my hands and screaming in the inside of my brain to raise a shield from before. _PROTECT ME! _ A large green screen appeared and I directed all my attention on it, not letting Naraku's cackling distract me. I gritted my teeth at he pain coursing through my shoulders, and kept my eyes on the screen. The miasma was being repelled but just barely, as I could still smell that foul odor just inches from me and the wall. "Impressive, Kaname but not enough I might add." He suddenly appeared right in from of the shield taking out a sword of his own. _What the hell?!_

"MIROKU! SHIPPOU! TAKE INUYASHA A RUN NOW!" I screamed backing away slashing at Naraku. He blocked my attack, cackling softly. _Oh no my body can't take this much damage. _ I fell over from behind, just as Naraku was about to take a grab at me.

A flash of light whipped through the air hitting Naraku. He backed away hissing. Gasping in pain, I turned to see Kagome aiming another arrowing at Kanna's direction. "Hah I wonder what Kikyo would say to this indeed, seeing her beloved fall from the power I received from her jewel _shards," Naraku said smugly. He took out a little jewel that looked chipped at the side. This must be the Sacred Jewel._ "She really is some piece of work that Kikyo."

"Kk Kikyo," whispered a voice. I looked behind me to see Inuyasha's eyes open slowly, shock stretching throughout his features.

"Inuyasha, your alive thank the heavens," shouted Shippou. I sighed in relief, turning back to see Naraku completely relaxed as before. I could hear Inuyasha's grunts of pain as he struggled to get up.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice, just die already," Kagome muttered drawing another arrow at Naraku's direction.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shut up! I am tired of hearing your voice, you make me sick! Take this!" Kagome shouted, aiming a new arrow at Naraku. The bow strained at her fingers, stretching at the chance to shoot.

"Don't do it Kagome, the arrow will be diverted right back at you!" warned Shippou. Kagome didn't seem to care much for what he said, not moving from her position. Her eyes narrowed at the amused smile playing on Naraku's face.

"I guarantee it won't!" she yelled. Kagome released the arrow fall to the ground right after in exhaustion. The effort must have taken the energy that she had right out of her. The arrow zoomed at Kanna's mirror, and was slowing starting to be absorbed into the mirror. _What, the arrow wasn't reflected? _ Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kanna, staring as a gushing light was being released in unimaginable speed.

"Ah now I understand," whispered a small child-like voice, "The arrow is made of souls and the mirror will crack if anymore are put in." I stared at Kanna. How could such a horrific demon like her, have such an appalling appearance such as her's?

My vision began to go fuzzy, as the cuts on my shoulders were letting out a piecing pain. I struggled to remain conscious, gripping the ground in a tight told. Flashes of light started to pierce all over aiming at the villagers and Kagome. Immediately I saw the difference, as Kagome stood up and looked stronger already.

"Miroku now use the wind tunnel!" she screamed. Miroku nodded running past us and unraveling his hand. _Agh, oh no._ I tried to get up, but my head started to pound and heaviness weighed down on my eyelids. I fell to the ground as the darkness soon consumed me.

"KANAME!"

….

"Uuuuh," I groaned, opening my eyes slowly at wooden roof above. I blinked a couple times as I recalled what happened. "Wha- Naraku and that mirror," I mumbled softly.

"Oh thank god your awake, you've been unable to move for two days already," sighed Kagome as she felt my forehead for a temperature. "Your fever is down, that's good. How do you feel?" I didn't respond. I kept staring at her face, thinking about what had happened. _That power? Did I make that barrier before? Utsugi? Why did Naraku want to bring me to her? What the hell is going on exactly? Wait. _

"Ah, is everyone alright?" I asked straining to get up. Kagome's face fell a little, glancing at Inuyasha quickly.

"Sango was hit by her weapon so she has a few painful bruises, but nothing life threatening. Inuyasha is still recovering though." A look of annoyance spread throughout her face. "But that didn't stop him from going to see Kikyo, the idiot," she whispered, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. _Oh dear._ Confused, I lifted myself up.

"What about me, what is the damage?" I asked trying to slowly touch my shoulder to assess the pain. I opened the bandage and gasped. There were only scabs now; the wound was already closing even though it had only been two days. _What the hell?_ I turned to Kagome as she stared at the wound, a look of resignation on her face. "What is this, why are my wounds already healed so much? And how come my pain is nearly gone?" I asked in a panicking voice.

"I don't know, but its strange, your wounds are healing in an alarming rate just as if you were-" she paused looking at the sleeping Inuyasha in the corner. Just like? She turned and started to stare me, a look of surprise spreading through her features. "As if you were a-"

"INUYASHA, KAGOME, KANAME!" yelled a voice. We both snapped our heads at the voice, seeing Miroku at the door, panic oozing from his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, as I smelled the scent of a corpse approaching the hut. I turned to Inuyasha to see that he had gotten up, and started to sniff the air. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which revealed the huge red gash on his stomach. Scratches surrounded his body, making him look a little wild. His eyes narrowed and he turned to me, seeing that I had smelled it as well.

"This scent," I said, getting to my feet and grabbing my sword. Inuyasha did the same walking ahead of me.

"Like the smell of a dead man," Inuyasha muttered in disgust. Miroku nodded walking out of the hut. I followed him out seeing an old man staggering his way towards us.

"Agh," I said as the overpowering stench came at me. The man whimpered reaching his hands out to grab something.

"The village," the man wheezed, reaching Miroku by the robes. "The village. A demon has come with the mark of a spider on its back." _What? Naraku?_ The man began to tremble, his legs shaking from the strain. "It devoured the entire village, help us please! Please!" And at that the man collapsed, and turned to dust. I shrieked at the sight backing away from it.

"What the hell is going on here," I yelled as the others just stared at the ground where the man had fallen.

"That man . . . he's been dead from the beginning," Kagome whispered horrified.

"Kagura must have been controlling him with her dance of the dead technique," replied Miroku, looking at Inuyasha carefully.

"Which means that she already knows where we're hiding and wants to set a trap for us," replied Sango, as she clung onto Kagome tightly.

"Kagura wants me to come out and face the new incarnation out there," Inuyasha clarified.

"Your not going are you!?" yelled Kagome. I looked at Inuyasha knowing right away that he would.

"I have no choice now do I?" he yelled, grabbing his sword. I went to Kagome and took her hand.

"Don't worry the idiot won't be fighting alone this time," I whispered to Kagome. I turned to Miroku nodding ahead. "Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha rushed into the hut to put on his shirt, as I helped Kagome put Sango onto Kirara. _Agh._ A sharp pain pierced my abdomen when I got on Kirara. _Damn, I may be healed of my major wounds, but these bruises are still brutal._ No one noticed as we all headed towards the direction of the village. Screams could be heard in the distance. "Damn," I muttered as they seemed to get louder and louder. Cries of pain and fight kept coming again and again, making us all agitated. Inuyasha began to run faster, getting far enough for us not to see him. A metallic smell began to roam in the air, getting stronger as we got closer to the village. _This scent, I thought. That can't be. . . blood? _

"I can smell blood, and lots of it. I can also smell the stench of that mongrel Naraku," I muttered. "Disgusting piece of filth, what the hell has he done now." Suddenly, a large figure stood before us as we past be a collapsed house. It was the most hideous thing I had seen in all of my life. A huge purple monster stood on its short legs, crouched ready to fight. The mark of a spider spread throughout his back side. "That thing. . . " I gasped.

"Another one of Naraku's incarnations I suspect," said Miroku as he put his hand over his mouth. The destroyed town reeked of decay, making my eyes burn and become teary. There were no bodies in sight, but those of two children that were hiding behind Inuyasha's body.

The monster cackled at Inuyasha, not turning to acknowledge our presence. "You must Naraku's third incarnation," Inuyasha yelled confidently, raising his sword to a fighting stance. The monster laughed again, its yellow teeth gleaming menacingly.

"You were thinking that I dodged the Tetsaiga. You were surprised at how quickly I moved despite my large size," the demon chided. He laughed some more approaching Inuyasha. "Just as you expect I able to read the minds of others Inuyasha. My sisters Kanna and Kagura were only the beginning." The demon turned its head to look at us, its huge red eyes narrowing at Sango and I. _So he is trying to figure us out fast to finish his mission. Is that all Naraku is after? Killing us and showing off his power? What would be the point in that exactly? _ I stared back at the demon defiantly, grasping my sword in a death grip. _What are you after?_ The demon's mouth widened to what seemed to be a wide smile, but the sight was too disgusting to me to call it that. I suddenly got irritated at the thing, getting the urge to go up to Inuyasha myself. I decided to address the beast. _What are you, you filthy demon!_ The demon merely cackled some more, before turning back to Inuyasha. "I am called Koshinki, and the one who will be your demise."

Pissed off I slid off Kirara, and started to walk towards the battle, but Miroku came in front of me, blocking my way. "What the hell are you doing!" I whispered, punching him in the shoulder, so as to move him. He didn't budge, coming over to grip my shoulders tightly. He stared at my face, his eyes serious with concern.

"Do not go in, we should let Inuyasha fight this he wouldn't allow it if you interfered." I raise my hands shoving him at the chest, trying to get past.

"Move, " I snarled at him, pissed that he would dare to hold me back. "You think I give a damn what Inuyasha thinks right now, that thing isn't here to simply kill us." Miroku looked confused at this, loosening his grip on me. I yanked myself away from him, brushing at my clothes. I started to walk ahead, but again he blocked my way.

"What do you mean he isn't here to simply kill us? He came at a time-" Suddenly the ground began to shake violently making us nearly fall. I turned my head to see that Inuyasha was desperately trying to hit Koshinki, but Koshinka was like a blurr. _Is that his speed? How can he be this fast with that size of his?_ Koshink jumped towards Inuyasha, intending to crush him, but was a second too late as Inuyasha had dodged him by jumping away. Inuyasha landed on his knees in front of us breathing heavier, clutching his chest tightly. _He is in pain_, I thought. _That barrier I_- I stopped myself realizing that Koshinki would hear me. _Clear your head. Think useless things, uh, ponies! Pink pink ponies! How amazing they are! _ I started to repeat this again and again in my head, as I watched Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet.

Koshinki laughed maliciously at Inuyasha, taking his time to attack again. _This bastard, he is playing with Inuyasha._ _Ah no! Ponies ponies!_ I put my hands on each side of my head, shutting my eyes tightly. "Ah, so your injuries from your very own wind scar are holding you back. Haha I know everything that crosses your mind. You seem to be suffering greatly, tell me could this be the end of you." Kashinki laughed some more, his eyes gleaming with delight at the sight of Inuyasha's pain. Inuyasha spat at the floor, getting to his feet. Irritation spread across his face, his yellow eyes narrowing at Koshinki with a murderous intent. He ran at Koshinki, letting out a roar as he swung his sword at the monster. Koshinki didn't move, instead he merely looked at Inuyasha approaching with his fangs spreading into a wide grin.

"Oh crap, Inuyasha don't!" I yelled, but it was too late as Koshinki disappeared at swung his hand at Inuyasha pushing him far off. Inuyasha landed hard lying there still for a few seconds, before I saw him try to get up_. Damn that thing._ I grabbed my sword as Koshinki raised his hand to strike Inuyasha again. But when I went to stab at Koshinki, he disappeared. ''Dammit,"I muttered knowing where he would appear. I quickly dropped to the ground to dodge the beast claws; rolling away towards Inuyasha, I glared annoyed at its persistance. "Heh clever little beast aren't you," I said smirking. I proceeded to block Koshinki's view of Inuyasha as he tried to get up. "You alright," I whispered. I heard Inuyasha grunt and turned back to Koshinki, readying my sword.

"You idiot I told you I could handle it, didn't I?" growled Inuyasha standing next to me. I ignored him concentrating at Koshinki, as he just stood there smiling at me. "Hey are you listening to me, go back and protect the others, your wounds haven't healed!" Inuyasha yelled. I laughed bitterly, glancing at him.

"Your one to talk," nodding my head at his torso, which was threatening to bleed again. I turned back to Koshinki, startled that he hadn't attacked again. "So Naraku sent you to kill us, but that couldn't have been all? Why are you holding back Koshinki?" I sneered at him as he was getting closer to the others. He ignored my questions and started to turn to acknowledge the others.

"Miroku I can hear you very clearly, you want to release the wind tunnel, but you can't be that foolish can you?" Puzzled I looked at saw that there were a number of bees swarming in the air. "Sucking them in would kill you wouldn't it?" Miroku glared at Koshinki, his arm itching to release the beads sealing his power.

"Kagome I wouldn't release any arrows or I'll kill you on the spot. Sango you are way to injured to even attack me so don't waste my time." Koshinki turned again to face Inuyasha and I. Inuyasha laughed.

"You talk big for a demon that's about to die that is!" he cackled standing in front of me again. Koshinki laughed readying himself to fight.

"So you've figured it out have you? Yes I was sent here to kill you and take that girl behind you back to Naraku, and you know this don't you Kaname?" What! Take me back, why that arrogant little. . . Koshinki laughed menacingly. "Now I shall eat you all and force this half-demon back to Naraku!"

_What! Half-demon!_ "What uselessness are you spouting!" I yelled. "Let me at him Inuyasha, I'll crush him to pieces I will!" I pushed at Inuyasha to move but he didn't budge, holding me back and away from the beast.

"Stay back you'll only get in the way, I need you to watch over the others!"

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled, running ahead to attack Koshinki. I stood there stunned for a minute. I can't just stand aside! I glanced at Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou to see them motioning me to them. _Agh suck in your pride stupid, _I thought to myself, as I started to run at them.

"Not so fast!" called Koshinki and a fierce wind zoomed past me and there he was blocking my path. I growled at the beast. _He's stalling, like he is playing a game._ "Out of my way!" I aimed my sword at his arm, which he dodged. "Will you stay down!" I screamed.

A gush of heat burst through my hands, glowing a bright red. The heat burned my hands, making me scream in pain. I fell to the ground, grasping my hand, tears threatening to burst out. I looked down to see that Koshinki dodged the blast of energy I released. "Oh god," I let out, as I stared at the marked earth before. It was scarred and a gaping hole revealed itself_. What the hell is going on here?_

"Kaname, come on!" screamed Kagome. My head snapped up and I quickly shook off the shocka dn started to run toward Kagome. I fell to the ground when I arrived, grasping my hand tightly.

"Agh, its burning. What is going on?" I said, staring at my hand with worry. There were searing burn marks all over, a radiating red.

"That's right I'll kill you, you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha in the distance, swinging his sword. He is gonna do the wind scar! Koshinki rushed forward, biting at the Tetsaiga until we al heard a dreadful snap, A bright light released making me squint my eyes at it.

"As I thought this sword is nothing more than a annoying dog fang," growled Koshinki, as the Tetsaiga fell to the ground in pieces. Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, not even noticing as Koshinki rose his hand and stabbed Inuyasha in the abdomen. Inuyasha was thrown to the ground where he lay motionless.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, running forward to reach Inuyasha. Miroku blocked her raising his hand to release his wind tunnel. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge hand smacked Miroku away. Miroku cried out in pain as he landed roughly on the ground. Koshinki was then right in front of Kagome and I. Kagome gasped, clutching my shoulder in a painful grip. I glared at the beast, trying to ignore the fact that he had us cornered.

"Inuyasha hahaha your mind is blank, could you be dead? Ah you went down so easily, such a waste of time. Hahaha Miroku I knew you were about to use the wind tunnel, even if it meant risking your life, how pathetic." Koshinki chuckled maliciously his eyes gleaming brightly. I acted fast shoving Kagome behind before I drew my sword, but I was too late. Koshinki came at me and grabbed my body in his hand, crushing me in his grip.

"KANAME!"

"KANAME!"

Anger penetrated my mind_. I will not be some helpless girl to be taken to her death. I will kill this animal!_ "Get off me you disgusting pig! I'm going to tear you to pieces!" I roared pushing back at Koshinki's grip, struggling to get my sword out to stab something. Koshinki laughed at that squeezing even harder, making it impossible for me to breath. "Damn you," I wheezed, trying hard not to scream at the crushing pain he was inflicting on me.

"Now I shall eat all you humans one by one, starting with you Kagome," Koshinki chucked approaching her slowly. "RUN KAGOME!" I screamed struggling to break free. Koshinki ignored me approaching Kagome more. "Inuyasha is dead little girl, there is n use in calling him out anymore. No one will save you now!"

"You wanna bet!" growled a voice.


End file.
